1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a training system employing computer simulation and immersive virtual reality for instructing and evaluating the progress of a person performing a skilled-oriented task and, more particularly, to a simulator for instructing and evaluating performance of a skilled-oriented task of a process such as, for example, a component and/or assembly process performed by a tradesman.
2. Related Art
Generally speaking, training is needed for a person to acquire and/or maintain skills necessary for performing a skill-oriented task such as, for example, constructing, assembling and/or finishing one or more components. For example, when performing a coating or spraying step, an operator must operate a spray coating system at an optimum distance and orientation from a subject surface to be painted or coated so that a coating is applied at a proper finish coat thickness on the surface. If, for example, a nozzle of the spray coating system is placed too close to the subject surface, an uneven wet film build-up may result and/or the coating may run or drip. Alternatively, if the nozzle is placed too far from the subject surface, overspraying or ineffective coverage results such that repeated passes are required to achieve the desired finish coat thickness. Repetition and correction of less than optimal practices is needed to ensure personnel acquire and/or maintain the necessary skills. However, repetition is time consuming and costly as raw materials (e.g., surfaces to be coated, coatings and preparation materials, etc.) are expensive. Moreover, some coatings raise environmental concerns during use and/or disposal, which again can negatively impact training costs. Accordingly, training time and costs need to be optimized.
There have been efforts to simulate skill-oriented tasks such as spray coating operations to improve training and minimize costs. Some efforts have included the use of computer simulation and virtual reality; see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,839,416 and 7,839,417, both issued on Nov. 23, 2010, and assigned at issuance to University of Northern Iowa Research Foundation (Cedar Falls, Iowa USA). However, these conventional systems are seen to be too expensive and/or lack the accuracy and “look and feel” of real life task and, spray coating operations in particular. As such, conventional simulation systems are of limited use within, and of limited benefit to the industry.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved training systems and method using computer simulation and immersive virtual reality and which permit evaluation of the progress of a person applying a coating using a spray coating system.